The present invention relates to a connector, a connector assembly, and a cable for use in the connector assembly.
Heretofore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-222273 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), as a connector, there is known one, which includes: a plurality of contacts individually brought into contact with a plurality of conductors formed on a cable such as an FPC and an FFC; a housing that houses the plurality of contacts therein; and a lever rotatably attached to the housing.
In this Patent Literature 1, a locking mechanism for retention of the cable inserted into the housing is provided. Specifically, locking holes are formed on both ends in a width direction of the cable, and meanwhile, holding terminals which have locking protrusions to be engaged with the locking holes are provided on both ends in a width direction of the housing, and the locking protrusions are inserted into the locking holes, whereby the cable is prevented from coming out.